


记一次有意义的团建活动

by UsqueAdFinem



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward, Gen, The Whole Ward
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2020-03-20 01:17:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18982234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsqueAdFinem/pseuds/UsqueAdFinem
Summary: 2018守护天节贺文成员分组、小游戏、最终排名都是电脑随机数排列的结果





	记一次有意义的团建活动

如果教皇厅内部也有如市井坊间流行的那种八卦小报，最近的头版头条大概会是“冰天宫顶层惊现冰火两重天，疑因以太碰撞所致”，而唯一可以跟它竞争本月热门的便只有“白铠骑士午夜当街斗殴，现场十分惨烈”了。

虽然教皇厅内部的新闻管控机制十分严格，这些没有证人也没有人敢作证的消息没有造成太大影响，可对内情知道得一清二楚的苍穹骑士团总骑士长仍觉得头疼不已，骑士团内部存在矛盾，还怎么建设伊修加德的美好未来？

“团队成员相处不和睦的话，不如组织一次‘团建’怎么样？”不愧是领导经验丰富的副长韦尔吉纳，很快便替泽菲兰想出排忧解难的方法，“这是我刚就任骑士团副长的时候，从一个穿着异国服装的人那里学到的方法。”

“团建？”这个词让泽菲兰觉得很陌生。

“就是团队建设的意思，将团队的所有成员组织在一起共同完成某种活动，让成员的心灵之间产生共鸣，以实现培养默契，相互理解的目的。”韦尔吉纳解释道。

“听起来倒是很可行。”不可行也只能试试，泽菲兰沉思片刻，说，“不如让他们去把泽梅尔要塞里的妖异扫荡干净吧，相信泽梅尔家会很高兴接受我们的援助的。”

“总长大人，这恐怕不太合适。团队建设最主要的目的不是任务的完成，而是各个成员在共同完成这件事情的时候产生的互动和交流，选择一个轻松愉快又有适当竞争性的活动比较好。”韦尔吉纳话语里听起来像是已经计划在胸。

“韦尔吉纳卿，请问你有什么建议吗？”对于自己不熟悉的领域，泽菲兰总是保持着虚心的态度。

“今早的渡鸦周刊有守护天节的消息，似乎格里达尼亚那边有什么活动，所有的冒险者都可以申请参加，这意味着任务难度不会很大，对团队建设来说是很合适的选择。”韦尔吉纳手里拿着一份报纸，广泛收集各国的动态也是副长的工作之一。

 

“苍穹的兄弟们，守护天节是昔日的圣徒们受到神的邀约到天上的宫殿做客的日子，在圣人在人间的加护减弱时，作为哈罗妮的信徒，我们应该肩负起代替他们降服魔物守卫世界的重任。”泽菲兰在晚饭时宣布，用的是平时传达任务的语气，“这次的任务地点在格里达尼亚，由于目标地点存在较强的以太结界，每个房屋只能容纳四个人类进入，因此我们将会分成三个小队各自完成任务。这次任务对战力的要求不高，考验的是配合与默契，希望各组的大家通力合作，维护夜晚的安宁。”

“骑士团中虽然存在契合度堪称完美的搭档组合，但作为一个十二人的整体，所有人之间都应该达到某种最基本的默契程度才对，因此我决定采取抽签分组的方式来决定小队成员，以达到培养整体团队协作能力的目的。”

“哈罗妮圣像在此，战争神将会亲自将合适的人组成一队，任何人不得以任何理由申请更换队伍。为表公平，我跟韦尔吉纳二人最后抽签。”

希望我跟让勒努能分到一个队伍，阿代尔斐尔看着让勒努在心里暗暗祈祷，上前抽了第一个签：III。让勒努紧跟其后，摊开的手掌里写着“I”。被分开了呢，两个人的脸上同时写着遗憾，却很快接受了现实。“我们分开的话，其中一人所在队伍获胜的概率就大大提高了呢。”“确实是这样。”

很快，格里诺与波勒克兰也被分到了不同的组，前者跟让勒努在I队，后者则是II队第一个确定的成员。然后努德内抽到I队，奥默里克抽到III队，正当冰魔法师觉得这个数字十分碍眼时，瞥见沙里贝尔手中拿着的也是“III”，开始思考这是不是哈罗妮有心为他安排的考验。

埃尔姆诺斯特拿到“III”，让这队的分组第一个尘埃落定。盖里克拿到“II”，发现斧组三个人都在不同的队伍里。伊尼亚斯抽到“II”，看起来有些失望。枪组三个人都在同一个队伍的概率估计不大，他本想跟韦尔吉纳副长一组的。

最后泽菲兰和韦尔吉纳拿起剩下的纸条，向大家展示，上面分别写着“I”和“II”。

抽签盒子已空，韦尔吉纳将所有人手里的纸条进行了统计：

“那么，我宣布最终分组情况如下：让勒努、格里诺与努德内跟随总长大人一起，盖里克与我们枪组三人同行，阿代尔斐尔、埃尔姆诺斯特与奥默里克、沙里贝尔一组。各位可以在出发前商量下分工，事先交流交流行事的风格。”

“因为这次任务比较轻松，就连初出茅庐的冒险者都可以完成，所以大家尽可把它当做一次游戏，重在参与。不过，为了提高大家的积极性，设置激励机制是必要的。获胜的话，会赢得丰厚的奖励，就是这份清单上的东西，交由获胜组自行分配。而最后完成任务，或任务未完成的小队算输，必须采取组内投票的方式，选出你们认为活动评分最低的成员，让这个人穿着狼人套装去给孤儿院的孩子们送礼物，以示教皇厅对民众的慈爱。”

泽菲兰的话音刚落，韦尔吉纳便向大家展示了一套毛茸茸的行头，躯干和四肢都长着长毛，还有大大的耳朵与长长的尾巴，看起来好像巡游马戏团招揽生意的吉祥物，十分憨态可掬。

假装没有看到骑士们充满恐惧的表情，泽菲兰清清嗓子最后强调道：“我们这次活动的目的是加强团结，希望各位不要太在意输赢。”

 

次日，格里达尼亚某处神秘庄园。

 

Team I

“这座什么庄园的品味也太差了吧？听说是某贵族的府邸，我还以为能像样点。这墙上挂的都是什么跟什么？”格里诺进门便被空气里霉菌的味道呛了一鼻子，十分不满地打量着那些古老年久失修的家具，嘴里嘟嘟哝哝地。

“这些南瓜，看起来怪怪的，估计不能吃了。”让勒努觉得有点可惜，那些南瓜颜色鲜亮，表皮光洁，本该是很好的食材。

“所以这个怎么才算赢？要把怪物都杀死吗？比如那个大脑袋的玩意儿？”通往二楼的楼梯下方漂浮着一个怎么看都可疑的玩意儿，格里诺说着便举起大斧就要砍。

“且慢，”努德内制止住格里诺的行动，“这个小家伙是游戏的见证人，它若是死了，我们大概率会被立即判定任务失败。”

“正如努德内所说，这只叫做小魔精的，呃，生物，将会给我们发放任务。”泽菲兰礼貌地朝小魔精行了个礼，“请多指教。”

“哼，我还是第一次见到这么不长眼的冒险者呢。”向导小魔精在空中摇摇晃晃地说，“不过谁让我心善呢？就大发慈悲地分配给你们一个简单的任务吧：真假魔术箱。嘻嘻。”

“从那家伙的表情来看怎么都不像是简单的任务呢。”让勒努小声地对努德内说。

“简单或是困难，都是相对于人的能力而言的。”努德内回答着，很快做出了自己的安排，“我建议分头行动，格里诺去最上层的两个房间，总长阁下与让勒努负责一楼，地下室交给我。”

“你怎么听起来很会玩的样子？”仍在努力适应这里的诡异气氛的格里诺很好奇地问。

“因为我进来之前先查阅了规则。”努德内表情平静，补充着重要的事情，“那些蓝色的南瓜见到了先不要碰，把纸条收集起来再决定开哪个。”

“蓝色的南瓜吗？”让勒努觉得胃里有些不舒服，“放心吧，我不会碰它们的。”

“还有路上的巡逻怪，被他们发现的话会扣心智，心智为零我们就失败了，因此切记不可正面相遇。”努德内说话的时候有意看着格里诺，换来对方一个白眼。

“那就按照分工赶紧出发吧。任务只剩27分钟了。”泽菲兰说着便招呼让勒努往左拐进了走廊。

 

Team II

“心智吗？只要某个格格不入的家伙跟着我们，本队初始就只剩下75点了吧。”波勒克兰笑意浅浅地说，看起来却不是开心的样子。

“你可不能随便说我们副长阁下哦！虽然他年纪比我们大，可是还没到智力退化的程度吧？”盖里克是四个人中看起来最兴奋的，赭红色的眼睛里满是期待的光芒。

“盖里克卿，把话题引到韦尔吉纳阁下可是有失骑士规范的。”只要伊尼亚斯在，就不容许任何对韦尔吉纳不利的言论存在，哪怕只是无心之言。

“各位，虽然盖里克卿过去没有特别跟我们进行过配合训练，但同为苍穹骑士团的成员，我们也该有最基本的默契，就让这次任务成为大家彼此了解的机会吧。”三个龙骑士竟然同在一组，这让韦尔吉纳觉得很意外。

“副长说得对。”伊尼亚斯点头表示同意，扫了一眼身边一脸纳闷的盖里克。

“那么，规则大家刚刚都在门口确认过了吧？”稳妥起见，韦尔吉纳决定还是确认一下问。

“什么规则？门口有字吗？”盖里克回过神来，两眼茫然地问，没有发现波勒克兰冲伊尼亚斯做了个“我就知道”的口型。

“不是门口写的字，是方才那位……”韦尔吉纳想要解释，可一看时间已经过去了四分钟，不能再耽误，便说，“盖里克卿你跟着我行动吧，我在路上边走边教你。”

“好的，那我就跟着副长了。”盖里克的声音是愉快的，跟伊尼亚斯的表情正相反。

“我们的第一个任务是魔法圆圈，我跟盖里克卿负责地下室，一楼先交给波勒克兰卿，伊尼亚斯卿先查看二楼，没有收获就回到一楼与波勒克兰卿一同寻找。”韦尔吉纳简明扼要地安排完各自的分工，便带着盖里克往通往地下室的楼道去。

“那家伙真的行吗？”波勒克兰摇摇头，表示不相信。

“只是跟着走的话问题不大吧？”话是这么说，伊尼亚斯的声音却一点都不肯定，“总之相信韦尔吉纳副长吧。”

 

Team III

“魔法机关吗？听起来我们组优势很大呢。”阿代尔斐尔对魔法没有进行过专门的研究，可这不影响他领悟规则。

“……前提是大家肯好好地相互配合。”埃尔姆诺斯特的话里情绪并不明显，可他担心的事情却一目了然。

“这可是哈罗妮的意志呢，奥默里克卿。”沙里贝尔用揶揄的目光挑衅着默不作声的冰魔法师，“你可要跟我好好配合哦！”

“我可以去查看地下室吗，沙里贝尔你就到二楼去吧。”奥默里克懒得理他，说完就闪身到拐角背后去了。

“只需要寻找足够的饼干就可以了吧？”阿代尔斐尔向埃尔姆诺斯特确认着。

“是的，路上注意躲避那些来回巡逻的怪物。”虽然四个人在进门前都反复研究过规则，但作为前辈的埃尔姆诺斯特还是习惯性地将重要的事情对骑士团中最小的成员重复了一遍。

“那我去一楼的左边？你往右边？”阿代尔斐尔愉快地眨眨眼睛，显露出他这个年纪的人本该有的样子。

“没问题，你查看完左边就去下面帮帮奥默里克吧，二楼房间少，沙里贝尔很快就会下来。”埃尔姆诺斯特有些担忧地望着二楼，一个慵懒的身影刚刚进入最中间的房间。

“明白了，任务完成前我不会让奥默里克离开地下室的。”阿代尔斐尔心领神会地看了埃尔姆诺斯特一眼。

 

Team I

“这任务似乎比我想象的要难呢。”刚刚从南瓜变回人形的让勒努有些不好意思地摇摇头，变成食材这种事对厨师来说实在是有些羞耻。

“又要找纸条，又要回来拿南瓜，简直浪费时间，任务完成后我可以把那些飞来飞去的家伙砍死吗？。”因为出离愤怒不顾游戏规则砍怪消耗掉30心智的格里诺双眼已经被气得跟那些诡异的火焰一个颜色了。

“我们初来乍到，对这里不熟悉，前期多花时间探路也是意料之中的，现在我们已经掌握了这里的大致结构，接下来的任务就容易多了。”泽菲兰说话的时候，看了一眼时间，“距离结束还有20分钟。”

“得抓紧时间了呢，下一个任务是什么呢？”让勒努问。

“金库小偷。”努德内回答，并很快制定出了人员分配，“大家先按照刚刚的分工去寻找线索和金库，格里诺，你搜寻完二楼的房间就呆在那不要动了。”这游戏不适合格里诺这样耐心缺乏的人，尽量不要让他消耗太多心智吧。

“行吧，我才懒得动呢。”格里诺觉得这个安排正中下怀。

“如果总长阁下和让勒努卿发现宝库，可以根据剩余房间和线索的情况留一人在原地，另一人继续搜寻。”一楼房间多，结构相对复杂，努德内认为应该尽量避免走回头路，为小队赢得时间。

“明白，到时候全听总长阁下的安排。”让勒努点点头。

“争取四分钟内完成。”待会把让勒努留下吧，他已经变过两次南瓜了，自己还一次都没有，泽菲兰觉得这样安排很合理。

 

Team II

“我可以问一个问题吗？盖里克卿？”波勒克兰的脸上露出罕见的微笑，面容却比冰霜还要寒冷，“请问你是怎么做到在房间里呆着都会变成南瓜的？”

“盖里克卿，你要遵守副长的命令才是，安排你在魔法阵上待命，就不要到门口去晃悠了。”伊尼亚斯的表情十分严肃，他对副长肩上所承受的重担感同身受，希望那位慈爱的前辈可以为这个不守规矩的家伙少操点心。

“我以为怪物过去了嘛，就想到走廊去给你们开个隐身魔法，那知道那玩意还会忽然回头的？我正弯腰呢就被看见了。”盖里克十分委屈，他也只是想大家行动时安全一些，哪知道弄巧成拙，“还有一次是我被门挡住了视线，没看到怪物。”他好奇地转向身边表情冷漠的龙骑士：“话说波勒克兰，你不是只有一只眼睛吗？怎么做到一次南瓜都没变的？”

“我少的是眼睛，又不是脑子！”对佣兵出身的波勒克兰而言这种程度的巡逻怪不过是小孩子过家家，简单得他都要打哈欠了。

“咳咳，我们还是赶紧开始下一个任务吧，这个看起来十分简单，只需要找到六个蓝色的南瓜就好。”韦尔吉纳作为这次团建的策划人，仍在极力贯彻本活动的主旨。

“确认一下，盖里克你能分辨得出蓝色吗？”波勒克兰问，半是调侃，半是真的担心。

“蓝色不就是我们裙甲的颜色吗？”盖里克很大声地回答着，“我当然知道啊！”

“还行。”波勒克兰摆出一副出乎意料的表情。

“那么，韦尔吉纳副长，这次的行动安排是？”伊尼亚斯问，在没有韦尔吉纳的命令前，他是不会擅自行动的。

“盖里克卿，你跟随伊尼亚斯去二楼吧，拜托你仔细检查中间的大房间，那是很重要的地方，任务没结束前不要出来，伊尼亚斯检查完小房间后就来一楼跟我汇合，波勒克兰卿还是负责地下室吧。”只是到二楼去，跟着伊尼亚斯的话应该没问题吧，韦尔吉纳暗暗祈祷着，他可不希望原本以增强团结友爱为目的的团队建设收获相反的结果。

 

Team III

“杰克南瓜灯？嘛，用火点灯这种事情简直太简单了。”沙里贝尔说着搓出一个火球，吹到那灯上，却毫无反应，顿时气急败坏地说，“这灯是有什么问题？”

“灯是好的，只是受不起你那受哈罗妮女神祝福的圣火。”奥默里克的声音远远地传来，他似乎正在楼上搜寻着什么。

“要有特殊的火种才能点亮它，我这里找到了一个，沙里贝尔阁下你再试试看？”说话的是阿代尔斐尔，这个任务让他想起童年时代为数不多的游乐时光，玫瑰色的脸颊上堆满快乐，好似那过早自他脸上褪去的稚气又回来了些。

“阿代尔斐尔卿，我觉得我们有必要预先考虑到失败的可能性。”说话的是刚从地下室返回一层的埃尔姆诺斯特，他正巧撞见拾取火种的阿代尔斐尔，觉得这是个商量对策的好时机。

“为何忽然这么严肃？埃尔姆诺斯特前辈？”阿代尔斐尔有些不解地问，这位年长他许多的雷电战士似乎并不怎么享受这场游戏。

“韦尔吉纳副长之所以提议组织团建，是为了增强大家的互助友爱，可就本队目前的情况来看，效果并不理想。其他两队分别由总长和副长率领，成员们服从性高，比我们那两位冰火不容的法师好协调。”埃尔姆诺斯特冷静地分析着。

“确实如此，如果沙里贝尔和奥默里克两位阁下继续这么闹别扭的话，我们会输也不是不可能。”阿代尔斐尔觉得埃尔姆诺斯特的话有几分道理，却好像并不特别担心，“那么，你有什么对策吗？”

“假定我们最后会输，沙里贝尔和奥默里克一定会把惩罚票投给对方，最后不管必须穿上那狼人套装的是谁，都免不了遭到另一方的讽刺。这样的结果可不是两位辛辛苦苦策划活动的长官所希望的。”埃尔姆诺斯特是历经两任总长的前辈，考虑问题时总是力求周全。

想象了一下那两位穿得毛茸茸的样子，阿代尔斐尔在心里对自己吐了吐舌头，觉得还挺有趣的，可如果变成现实，那绝对是世界末日。

“所以，我们要先想好该如何解决这个问题才行。”埃尔姆诺斯特十分严肃地说。

“这个好办，你到时候把票投给我，而我会投给我自己。这样即使输掉，那两位大人也不会再起纠纷了。”阿代尔斐尔很快便想出了好主意。

“阿代尔斐尔卿，你确定吗？到时候你可是要穿着它从教皇厅一路沿街走到孤儿院的。”原本打算提议自己和阿代尔斐尔互投的埃尔姆诺斯特为对方的牺牲精神所感动。

“谁让我在这里面最小呢？”阿代尔斐尔叹口气，到时候稍微处理下面部，希望能被当作普通的少年不被行人注意。

 

Team I

“真的只需要再找12个饼干就可以从这鬼地方解脱了吗？”两个任务过去之后，格里诺的脾气变得温和了许多，他已经觉得生无可恋了。

“是的，不过我们只剩下15分21秒了。”努德内说着打开了一个篮子。

“这饼干看起来很特别呢，不知道是用什么做的，口感如何呢？”让勒努仔细端详着自己手里的那块小东西，陷入沉思。

“我说让勒努你别吃啊！少一块还要多找半天！”格里诺尖叫着，甩过来一记飞斧。

“我不认为让勒努真的会把它吃下去。”泽菲兰不知何时抽出背上的大剑替让勒努挡住格里诺的攻击，虽然他知道凭让勒努的能力完全可以避开，但从团建的核心精神考虑，还是由他出手比较稳妥。

“格里诺卿所担心的竟然不是我的健康吗？”让勒努语气伤心地说，眉眼里却暴露了他暗藏的笑意。

“我觉得我们现在该担心的是任务的完成，只剩13分29秒了。”努德内小声地提醒着。

“我去左边看看。格里诺卿请把你的武器背在背后。”泽菲兰说着便步履匆匆地离开房间的安全范围，成功避开巡逻怪的视线，前往下一个房间。

“总长大人真是可靠呢，话说回来，要是我们输了的话会怎么样呢？”让勒努悄声问着正打算从自己身边经过的努德内，“你会把票投给谁？”

“我会投给格里诺，”努德内回答，“我建议你也一样。”

“说起来，确实是格里诺卿变成南瓜的次数最多。”跟他比起来让勒努觉得自己表现还算尚可。

“一方面确实是因为如此，可更重要的另一方面是格里诺绝对不会肯穿上那件衣服，他总会想出些什么办法逃避惩罚的。如果我们投他的话，最后的结果会是我们组谁都不用穿上它。”努德内现在的机智呈现在那双宝石绿色的眼睛里，与他平时作为学者的聪慧所显露出的是完全不一样的狡黠表情。

“反正无论如何也不可能投给总长阁下。”让勒努想了想，伸手拍了拍努德内的肩部，做出肯定的表示。

 

Team II

“伊尼亚斯前辈，借一步说话？”波勒克兰靠在地下室通往上面的楼梯间门背后，叫住刚从二楼下来准备跟韦尔吉纳副长汇合的伊尼亚斯，他像是在这里站了很久。

“波勒克兰卿，你有什么事吗？请稍微快些说，我们组时间可不多了。”伊尼亚斯希望赶紧到副长身边去，协助他查看那些可疑的物体。

“说实话，伊尼亚斯前辈，你觉得我们组还有完成任务的可能性吗？”波勒克兰问，他在大约五分钟前就决定放弃任务，佣兵不会做不可能成功的活，任何一个聪明人都不会。

“……”伊尼亚斯没有说话，眼下时间已经所剩无几，而第三个任务却毫无进展，除非哈罗妮庇佑让他们盲猜成功，否则是不可能完成任务的了。可是他知道自己心里的想法多半是韦尔吉纳副长不愿意听到的，因此只能保持缄默，然后勉强微笑着表示，“成功与否，都要坚持到最后才是龙骑士的精神啊。”

“那么，对于某个不是龙骑士也没什么精神的家伙，我们是不是应该让他为这次任务的失败负责呢？”波勒克兰话语里的意思再明显不过。

“……现在就决定这种事情有些为时过早吧？”道理是如此，可伊尼亚斯自己也有些动摇。

“你不希望最后惩罚落到副长身上吧？”波勒克兰余下的那只独眼盯着伊尼亚问。

“怎么可能是副长，谁会投给副长？”伊尼亚斯有些激动，副长在这次活动里付出的辛劳甚至比总长都多，谁会把票投给他呢？

“当然是副长自己咯，以他的脾气，绝对不会把票给部下，那就只能留给他自己了。”波勒克兰回答。

“那，这要怎么办呢？我可不希望那奇怪的衣服穿在副长身上。”意识到问题的严重性后伊尼亚斯变得有些着急。

“很简单，我们都投给同一个人，这样副长投他自己，另一人不管怎么投都不会超过两票。”波勒克兰像是预谋了很久。

“如果他也投给副长呢？那不就平了？”伊尼亚斯仍不放心。

“那家伙不会想到副长有可能给自己投票的，所以他不会投副长。”波勒克兰十分肯定地说。

“只有认为副长会把票留给自己的人，才会为了自保把票给副长。”伊尼亚斯似乎听出了什么对方没有明说的含义。

“跟聪明人说话还真是一点就通啊。怎么样，伊尼亚斯前辈？是让某个拖后腿的家伙承担自己该承担的后果，还是拿副长大人冒一下险呢？”波勒克兰仍是问句，却将对方会有的回答猜了个八九不离十。

 

Team III

“终于到最后一个了！”阿代尔斐尔的声音清脆悦耳，惹的发任务的小魔精厌恶地捂住耳朵，它最讨厌人类快乐的样子，“……魔法圆圈，听起来像是沙里贝尔阁下常做的事情呢。”

“奥默里克卿在这方面也不遑多让呢，”沙里贝尔语气讥讽地说，“你要是从他的冰圈里走一道，就知道什么叫做冰河与战争女神的慈悲了，我的小阿代尔。”

“是，是吗？”阿代尔斐尔本来只是随口一说，现在心里后悔不迭，暗自责怪自己沉溺于游戏中过于放松，不小心失言。

“论慈悲谁能跟沙里贝尔阁下比呢？我只不过是将女神的祝福引至凡界，可您那圈圣坛之火却能把人直接送到哈罗妮身边去呢。”奥默里克也不甘示弱，可他到底好心，唇枪舌剑中也不会殃及他人。

“需要找四个魔法阵，然后各自站上去。”埃尔姆诺斯特表情严肃地将话题转移到正事上，虽说阿代尔斐尔已经表示愿意自我牺牲，可这位前辈到底也不希望这个善良的年轻人落到那般尴尬的境地。如果能获胜的话，埃尔姆诺斯特打算把自己那份奖励送给看起来十分喜欢小东西的阿代尔斐尔，如果不能，那最好也不要变成最后。

“快走吧，赖在魔纹上不动不是你们黑魔法师最喜欢的事情吗？”奥默里克说罢便先行往楼上去了。

“呵，竟然拿我跟那些不入流的人家伙比！”沙里贝尔还想说什么，话到嘴边，又忽然没了兴致。

“沙里贝尔卿，你去地下室怎么样？我带阿代尔斐尔在一楼转转。”埃尔姆诺斯特希望二楼能有一个魔纹，这样的话奥默里克就会留在那不再下楼。

“如果阁下在地下室找到两个魔纹的话，可别忘了通知我们下去一个。”身为魔法师的大家感应魔纹应该很容易吧？阿代尔斐尔希望是如此，他可不想真的穿成那样招摇过市。

 

“虽说19分31的成绩不太理想，可总算是完成了任务。”最后集合的地点在幻术师行会旁的空地，据说这里是森都最僻静的地方，可泽菲兰的声音仍被附近不断传来的“嗷呜”淹没了些许严肃感。

“我们是15分17秒，似乎更快完成呢！”阿代尔斐尔愉快地宣布着，让勒努那组没能获胜，他要把那些点心和餐具都送给自己的好友。

“我们队的大家也很努力呢。”韦尔吉纳副长的表情还是一如既往的那样慈爱，“虽然没有完成任务，不过收获了很多快乐，也是不虚此行。”

“什么？你们没做完吗？”格里诺十分敏感地捕捉到了一个令他激动的消息，“真丢人呢！波勒克兰卿。”

“呵，这可怨不得我。”波勒克兰抱着手臂，往盖里克那边抛过去一个意味深长的眼神。

“波勒克兰卿好厉害的说！”盖里克没有领会对方视线里的含义，表情有些夸张地说，“他一次南瓜都没变！”

“是吗？”想到自己方才的战绩，格里诺觉得有些心虚，却故意地大声问，“那你们怎么会输的呢？”

“这你可就得问该问的人了！”说话时波勒克兰的眉毛扬了扬。

“既然是团队合作，就算失败了也不能单怪某个人。”韦尔吉纳见这气氛不对，赶紧打圆场。

“好吧，我是比较不会玩啦。”盖里克挠挠头，想想自己今天几乎是什么都没有做，除了变成南瓜。

“那么，韦尔吉纳副长，请问你们组选择派谁去孤儿院慰问呢？”泽菲兰问。

 

“天哪！我真的要穿成这样去云雾街吗？会被那些玩雪球的臭小鬼笑死的吧！”盖里克悲伤地看向泽菲兰，希望他能看在自己的情分上对他网开一面。

泽菲兰当然知道盖里克心中所想，可是活动规则是一开始就制定下的，任何人都不能违背，更不能输了之后才提出异议。关于盖里克在本次活动中的表现，泽菲兰也从韦尔吉纳那里有所了解，认为他走着一遭实在是不冤枉。

“盖里克卿，身为骑士，遵守自己事先认可的规则是必备的品质。”泽菲兰的语气中带着严厉，兴许是已经回到伊修加德的缘故，那双锐利的淡绿色眸子恢复往日威信，令人不敢再反驳什么。

“盖里克卿，请收下这份纪念品吧。在现在的格里达尼亚，这可是很流行的装扮呢。”韦尔吉纳说着便将一个包装精美的箱子塞给一脸视死如归的盖里克。

“今日大家在伊修加德和格里达尼亚奔波，想必十分累了，除盖里克卿之外的人都随我到餐厅去吧，我已经令他们准备了精美的大餐。”无视盖里克低沉却近乎哀嚎的声音，泽菲兰别过视线去继续说着接下来的安排，“想必各位都有很多有意思的事情想要分享吧。”

“所以我连晚饭都没有了吗？”盖里克觉得自己真是太不走运了。

“你不是要去孤儿院吗？就跟那些孩子们共进晚餐吧，说不定他们会很愿意听你讲述今天在邻国的经历呢。”泽菲兰说完，便转身将盖里克从自己的视线里删除，率先前往餐厅去了。

见到总长离开，其余的骑士们也三三两两结伴前往餐厅，经过盖里克时还不忘向他投来或同情或揶揄的表情。只有阿代尔斐尔和让勒努落在最后，两人小声地说这些什么，随后往盖里克所在的位置看了看，朝着这边走来。

“盖里克卿，”阿代尔斐尔的声音温和柔软，带着类似孩童感的率真，“虽然你今天是逃不过穿成狼人去孤儿院的命运了，不过我可以让你看起来稍微可爱一些。”

“啊，是吗？要怎么做呢？”盖里克觉得这身毛绒绒灰扑扑的衣服看起来脏兮兮地，像是怎么样都洗不干净的那种破玩具。

“规定只说必须穿它，可没说不能染色。”阿代尔斐尔手里拿着几罐染剂，像是随身带着的一样，“把它染成白色的话就跟你的发色般配多了，还多了几分圣洁感，去孤儿院十分合适呢。”

“阿代尔斐尔你是把它们带到那边又带回来了吗？”虽然知道阿代尔斐尔对自己的外表一向讲究，可随身带染剂也令盖里克觉得太不可思议了

“是呀，在不知道自己会不会赢的情况下，总得为最坏的情况做点准备吧？”在阿代尔斐尔看来这是一件十分平常的事情，社交界的小王子可是从来不会在外表上露出破绽的。

“这可是无暇白，好好珍惜吧盖里克卿。”自打他们回来，让勒努就没有离开过阿代尔斐尔身边，说话时他手也习惯性扶着好友的肩，他觉得自己的好友即使穿上狼人套也会很可爱，忽然有些遗憾不能亲眼瞧瞧，又觉得这样的想法很不合适，“那我们就先去餐厅了，希望孤儿院的饭菜能合你的口味。”

“祝你度过一个愉快的夜晚。”阿代尔斐尔挥挥手，跟着让勒努走了。

“哎，谢谢你，祝你们玩得开心。”盖里克的手已经套在毛茸茸的大爪子里，摇摆起来有种古怪的滑稽感觉。先前灰色的领子让他皮肤的色调显得过于寡淡，现在白色的绒毛包裹下他的脸色看起来气色还算红润，跟眼睛里淡淡的赤色调相得益彰，比先前顺眼多了。

偌大的庭院里现在就剩他一个人，盖里克悻悻地抱着毛茸茸的大耳朵朝着那堆被包裹在大袋子里的礼物走去。它们的重量加起来并不轻，可盖里克还希望礼物可以更多一些，好把他的脑袋整个儿遮住，不让人看见自己的样子。

教皇厅的守卫看见盖里克的样子，先是惊讶，然后是极力忍住笑，颤抖着目送这位不知何故穿着特殊制服的骑士的背影消失在升降室里。

就在盖里克站在教皇厅的大门口哀叹自己即将独自承受悲惨命运时，却看见稍远处的台阶上站着一个熟悉的身影，穿着苍穹法师服，个子比他稍矮些。

“努德内？”盖里克立即认出那个人是谁，有些疑惑地问，“你没有和他们去吃饭吗？”

“我陪你去孤儿院吧，你就当自己是教皇厅的义工，跟着我就行，这样大家的注意力就会大都放在我身上了，你甚至可以不说话。”努德内的声音听在盖里克的耳朵里，比大圣堂晚间的唱诗祝祷还要动人，带着触手可及的救赎。

“天哪！我就知道你是好人！”盖里克的声音里充满感动，若不是背着一大袋子东西，他恨不得上前去把眼前的人高高举起来转个圈。

而这位谦和的法师并不打算邀功：“我来陪你是得到总长首肯的。你该感谢的是他，你知道他为什么要强调所有人都去饭厅吗？那是为了避免你现在的样子被大家尽收眼底，不然的话，你穿成这样被某些人见了，恐怕会嘲笑你到龙诗战争结束的那天吧。”

“哎，是吗？竟然是这样吗？”盖里克怔怔地站在那里，像是没有消化完努德内的话一样一动不动。

“走吧，孤儿院是按点开饭的，去得太晚我们会饿肚子的。”努德内催促道。

“好，好的。”盖里克连忙跟上，这身奇形怪状的衣服，似乎也没什么不好嘛，至少穿起来很温暖。

2018-10-26


End file.
